The Dare
by Stormborn Dragneel
Summary: Why did her best friend have her centerfold stuffed under his mattress? Why were Cana and Mira forcing her to wear a skimpy maid outfit? Lucy didn't think her nerves could take anymore! Don't worry, Natsu will avenge her honor if he can stop starting at her long enough.A prank war ensues. [NaLu] [Implied other usual pairings ][Multichaptered story]
1. The Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Rating: M. Don't read if you're under 18 or uncomfortable with M-rated stuff

Status: Incomplete, multichaptered story.

Pairing: NaLu, implied Gajevy and Elfgreen. You can assume all the other usual pairings but they won't be on screen.

UPDATE: TYPOS CORRECTED HOPEFULLY

/

*The Dare*

/

Lucy sighed.

Natsu and Happy's place was disgusting as always.

It didn't matter if she had cleaned it a week before or a month before, she would always find it in a disarray. Maybe that's why they liked hanging out at her place so much?

She did pick on them for it but never too seriously, Natsu had been raised by a dragon after all, she doubted Igneel kept house-err or cave?

She didn't even mind cleaning it, it was a mindless task that while keeping her hands busy, it let her mind wander freely, she always had her best story ideas while cleaning. But she couldn't concentrate on anything today.

Today was a big problem.

Last night, at a girl's night at the guild celebrating Levy and Gajeel finally becoming a full fledged couple at last things had quickly gotten out of hand.

Cana, of course, had gotten them all good and wasted and suggested a game of truth or dare.

It had consisted of the typical truth or dare fare like who had a crush on who and dares to eat gross stuff but them all being rowdy Fairy Tail wizards, it quickly devolved into high stakes shenanigans.

And that's when Lucy's world ended.

"Lucy I dare you to clean Natsu's house and make him dinner in nothing but a maid outfit!" Cana had smirked, the girls all oohing and ahhing around them.

Lucy figured she meant the outfit from their first mission together or maybe her Virgo star dress and shrugged, Natsu hadn't thought anything about either costume before, both were pretty tame compared to most of her outfits, "Okay."

Cana gave her an evil laugh as Mirajane sprung up from her seat on the floor and stumbled drunkinly behind the bar, giggling the whole way.

Lucy watched the eldest Strauss in confusion.

A moment later she popped up with the skimpiest maid outfit Lucy had ever seen. Now Lucy knew went Cana had said maid OUTFIT instead of maid dress.

Lucy's face burned as scarlet as Erza's hair when she got a closer look at it.

The top covered less than her bras did and was composed of only thin white lace, the "straps" black ribbon, did they really think those tiny blank ribbons would hold her breasts up? The bottom of the top that would circle around her ribs was a stretchy piece of see through black fabric.

Her face burning even more she looked at the skirt, it consisted of the same see through black fabric and a tiny white lace half circle in the front that seemed to be pretending to be an apron. Also on the hanger appeared to be white fishnet thigh highs, garter clips and a little maid hat.

They all had as good laugh at Lucy's expense and Lucy took over Cana's role of getting everyone drunk, hoping they would not remember Lucy's dare.

The next morning Lucy had woke with a pounding headache, she made herself a cup of black tea and sat at her small desk, ready to spend the morning writing when a knock at her door sounded through her apartment.

It sure wasn't Natsu, the dragon slayer didn't seem to know how to use a door let alone politely knock.

With a sense of dread filling her, Lucy opened the door to see Mirajane, Erza, Cana and Levy.

Mirajane held the outfit in her arms.

"No!" Lucy tried to slam the door but Erza stopped the door with one hand, glaring at the celestial mage. Lucy cowered under her stare and trudged to her living room in defeat.

"Time to pay the piper, LuLu," Levy laughed, following Lucy in with the rest of the girls.

"Why are you guys making me do this?!" Lucy grumbled, sitting on her couch, and crossed her hands in her lap.

"Because you would have cute babies!" Mirajane yelled enthusiastically.

"I kinda just want to see if he has any interest in girls," Cana gave a perverted grin, "And if he likes anyone it'll be you! Who can resist a scantily clad Lucy? I don't think anyone can."

The other girls nodded in agreement.

Tell that to all her failed seductions on missions, Lucy grumbled in her head.

"While I would usually believe offering up a barely dressed female to a man as wrong, I believe Natsu to be the chivalrous sort, he would not do something you wouldn't want him to do." Erza crossed her arms, sprucing what the other girls had planned.

"Time to get dressed!" Mira grinned.

/

And that was how Lucy ended up in a skimpy maid outfit in her best friends house. Hopefully Natsu being his usual clueless self would just ask her why she was being weird.

They had given her a large bag with stuff for dinner and cleaning supplies since Natsu didn't have his own, she had thought it was weird that they would put cleaning supplies with food but didn't think much of it until she got to his place when she found it only had a feather duster, a large pack of condoms and ingredients for fire chicken.

Apparently cleaning wasn't supposed to really be a part of this little dare.

Lucy had prepped the chicken and put it in Natsu's sad excuse for an oven and got to work. She would clean this mess if it killed her. She found old raggedy shirt she never saw him wear and used it as a rag to first clean his dirty dishes, thankfully there weren't many since he mainly ate at her house or at the guild.

Next she worked on his counters and cabinets, followed by the floors. Soon his kitchen was sparkling clean and she moved onto his living room, it was mostly trash and she quickly got it all bagged up. She shook out his dusty hammock and scrubbed dirt stains off of his couch, it looked so much better even if nothing could be done about the scorch marks all over the poor piece of furniture. Natsu's room was last and was the easiest of all.

She decided to wash his sheets, blankets and pillow cases since that was all that was really dirty. She tossed the blankets and pillow cases into his never used laundry basket. Then she started to pull his fitted sheet off of his ancient lumpy mattress when something tumbled out from between the old mattress and box spring. Lucy quirked an eyebrow and tossed the sheet into the laundry basket and bent over to grab what fell.

It was a magazine, Sorcerer's Weekly, her fave!

She frowned when she realized it was the issue that contained her centerfold and it was creased open to those pages. Her section composed of a bunch of pages in her various star dress forms. But this copy was folded open on the spread that had her in a white and pink bikini, her keys attached to a thin golden chain that hung on her hips, the picture on the left page had her posing with her hand on her hip, her guild marked hand held up proudly.

The other picture, the one that Natsu had to be looking at was her in the same bikini bending over with her knees bent and one hand on her thigh and the other making a peace sign, a big smile on her face. Admittedly, it was kind of a risque picture, her cleavage on full display and squeezed out even more noticeably between her arms.

He had to have been reading the small article on her in the bottom corner of the page. Right? RIGHT?!

But that didn't explain why it was so damaged and kind of sticky.

Lucy's heart started to beat hard in her chest, she needed to rationalize this somehow.

Natsu was known to keep momentos! Lucy rationalized smiling before frowning again, but all of his momentos were hung up on his living room wall, why would this momento be hidden in his mattress?

Maybe he was reading it before he fell asleep and he put it there so it wouldn't fall on the dirty floor but his mattress was dirty and that's how it got sticky!

But that didn't make sense either! Her issue of Sorcerer Weekly came out last year so why would he still be reading the article about her?

She checked the mattress and it was clean too.

Lucy felt a blush burn through her chest up to her face.

No way!

Natsu wasn't doing th-that with her pictures!

But he didn't even notice girls!

All he noticed was fighting, food, Happy and… and her.

There was no way! He couldn't be that way, he was innocent, that was why she let him sleep in her bed, talk to her while she took baths and didn't get mad when he accidentally manhandled her on a regular basis.

Maybe it wasn't an accident?

How embarrassing!

She shoved the tattered magazine back under the mattress and quickly ran out of his room to do the laundry.

She was just going to ignore this, she could not deal with this right now.

Lucy had a pounding headache and was irritated beyond belief at her guildmates. Yup, denial was the best way to go.

Trying to drive the thought from her head, she decided to make some side dishes for Natsu's fire chicken that she could actually eat.

She found an old box of rice in a cupboard that didn't smell bad along with a bunch of spice containers.

Setting them on the counter, Lucy walked over to his small fridge to look for some vegetables to sauté. She thought she saw some vegetables in the bottom drawer of his tiny fridge and bent over to open it.

Lucy had just started to open the drawer when she heard his door slam open and shut and Natsu round the corner into the kitchen.

"Luce?!"

/

TBC

 _ **Please review so I know people like this!**_

/


	2. Concussions and Massages

_**So my outline led me to believe this story would be a lot sorry but I've decided to split it into more chapters than just two, so this is a continuous multichaptered story now!**_

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

/

*The Dare*

~Part 2~

Natsu had smelled Lucy's sweet scent from down the road on his way back home.

Part of him was thrilled she has come to visit his home and that he didn't have to go to her for once (even if he preferred her place and the way her intoxicating smell permanently lingered there).

Part of him was suspicious, was she pulling a prank? Were Lisanna and Happy in on it?

He had been fishing all day with Happy and Lisanna, trying to cheer up the poor youngest Strauss after her older brother had ditched her to hang out with the creepy glasses girl that hung out with Laxus. Those two had to be the weirdest couple ever.

After a while Lisanna and Happy had ditched him, saying they wanted to see Wendy and Charle. They had even run off before he had the chance to ask if he could come along. It wasn't too out of the ordinary but it was strange. Usually Lisanna would always invite him along and Happy would want to take all the fish they caught to Lucy for her to cook up.

He had shaken off his suspicions until he found Lucy in his home, the smell of cooking fire chicken making his mouth water.

Something was definitely up. Lucy preferred coming in her much nicer kitchen, his was painfully understocked.

He walked in and shut the door behind him, a bag on his entry way table caught his eye, he peaked inside only to find a fancy old-fashioned feather duster and a large pack of condoms.

He turned bright red.

Why was Lucy carrying those around?

Jealousy spiked through him, was she using those with the loser guys she always tried to date?

The thought of his Lucy giving herself to another guy had him nearly delirious with rage. She belonged to him, he thought he made his claim pretty obvious, always around her.

He tried to be delicate with her feelings and take it slowly, she had been caged by her father her entire life, he didn't want to shackle her to him too soon.

Natsu followed her scent into the kitchen and stopped in shock, rage forgotten, "Luce?"

Bent over with her head peeking into his fridge was the girl of his dreams dressed in practically nothing.

He had seen her naked before but that had always been by accident, this time however seemed very intentional.

Her position gave him a good view of her shapely behind in a nearly see through black skirt, a white thong showing through it.

Natsu kind of felt like he was going to pass out, all blood leaving his brain, he needed to get out of there.

"Umm," Lucy bumped her head really hard as she pulled her head out of the fridge, shaking the entire appliance. She inched backward towards the counter, hand on her head rubbing her scalp, the other bracing herself against the counter.

"You ok, Luce?" Concern for her overcame his surprise and err-other emotions and he rushed over to her, pulling her hand off of her head he examined the spot, a big red bump forming where she hit it.

He leaned down to look into her pretty chocolate eyes, making sure her pupils weren't different sizes, Natsu didn't want her hurting herself so badly she got a concussion. His celestial mage was prone to silly injuries.

Lucy sniffed, her eyes watery, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a terrible headache and this made it so much worse, I'm having such a bad day."

Natsu wanted to chuckle at her sad, pouty face, "Come on, weirdo."

He grabbed her small hands and led her to his couch, when she say and looked up at him, he grinned and sat with her, "Lisanna told me you girls partied like crazy last night, a little hungover there Luce?"

A pretty shade of pink tinted her creamy skin, "Yeah."

Natsu opened his legs and patted the space in front of him, "Sit right here Luce, I'll give you a scalp massage like you give me all the time."

Lucy looked at him suspiciously, "Are you going to pull some sort of prank on me?"

"Nope, well probably not, you'll just have to take a chance," Natsu gave her a sheepish grin.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him and sat where he wanted her to and he tried not to think about her outfit. She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

He unpinned the dumb little hat she had in her hair, what a stupid thing, it didn't even cover the entire top of her head! Natsu tossed it behind his couch without a second thought.

"Hey! I just cleaned in here!" Lucy growled, popping her eyes open, she started to try to turn around but Natsu trapped her with his legs, squeezing her hips with his thighs.

"Stop struggling! I'll pick it up later," He grumbled, _maybe,_ he added in his head.

She immediately stopped squirming and he immediately sent a thank you prayer to Mavis in his mind, if she had kept that up he didn't know what he would've done.

Natsu returned his fingers to her silky golden hair and began to message her scalp rather vigorously.

Lucy hummed in response, she always massaged his scalp, so he knew just how good it felt.

"Ahhhhhh Natsu, it kinda hurts, please be more gentle," Lucy moaned under his ministrations.

"Hehe, sorry Luce," Natsu's blood burned through his veins, his pulse pounding in his throat at the suggestive words coming from her pink lips.

He continued to massage her scalp, he wasn't sure what he was doing but it must've felt good because she was leaning back into him, her soft body pressing against his and he wasn't sure she even realized what she was doing. Her scent enveloped him, he felt drunk off of it, usually he could distract himself with other things especially when there were others around to help dissipate her intoxicating pheremones but today they were alone in his tiny house.

Wait a minute.

He was here with Lucy.

Alone.

 _No one around._

/

Lucy couldn't believe how good the scalp massage felt on her tender head, it didn't only help the bump on her head but her massive headache too.

Natsu stopped all of a sudden and picked her up and sat her on the couch cushion next to him as if she weighed nothing.

He looked at her with suspicious eyes.

She gave him a bewildered face, "What?"

"I think we've been set up, Lucy," Natsu crossed his arms and nodded.

"What?!" Lucy asked, confused.

He gave her an evil grin, "Who made you dress up in that weird outfit? Mira?"

Lucy sputtered in shock, "Cana made me but Mira definitely had a hand in it! How did you know?"

"Lisanna showed up early this morning wanting Happy and I to go fishing with her then they were quick to ditch me after you got here," Natsu gestured around wildly, "They were trying to get me outta my house! They're plotting something!"

Lucy sighed in relief, so that explained the magazine! Perverted Cana must have planted it.

Right?

 _Right?!_

Lucy chose to believe that.

"The only question is why?" Natsu tapped his chin with his index finger and looked away, narrowing his eyes.

Lucy sighed, with their guildmates scheming, they were obviously on each other's side, she may as well be honest.

She could feel herself blush, "Well Mira said that the reason they made me dress up was because she thought we would make cute babies and Cana said she wasn't sure you were into women and well I think Lisanna and Erza were just coconspirators.

Natsu blushed, "Cute babies?! That makes no sense! Why would they give you condoms then?"

"Well I think she meant for when we're older but HEY WAIT! You know what those are?!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu looked annoyed, "Well duh, I'm not dumb, weirdo."

"I know you aren't dumb, I just thought naive maybe?" Lucy looked down her face burning again.

"Well I guess I'm just glad you aren't using them with one of those dumb dates of yours," Natsu grinned at her and she couldn't help when her heart began to thump hard in her chest. What was going on? She was feeling so weird around her best friend!

She shook the strange thoughts away, "I'm not that kind of girl Natsu!"

"Well I know that Luce, that's why I like you so much!" Natsu's grin faded to a naughty smirk, "So how are we going to get them back?!"

Lucy watched her best friend transform into an evil mastermind, vaguely wondering if their guildmates knew what sort of monster they just unleashed, she cost not to think about what he meant by liking her so much. He didn't mean it that way right?


	3. The Master Plan

**Thanks to all of those all of those who reviewed! Keep them coming! They inspire me to write so much more!**

/

 **If I get five reviews tonight, I'll post another chapter tonight or early tomorrow morning**

 **/**

~The Dare Part 3~

/

Lucy watched her best friend with a reverent fear, Natsu was furiously doodling their evil plan on a large white piece of paper while mumbling and chuckling to himself. The prank master didn't need her input and Lucy could only watch helplessly as he plotted their guildmates' downfall.

Lucy thought that if her best friend applied half as much brainpower and cleverness on anything besides pranks than the world would be in real trouble.

He put his marker down and held up his master plan, pointing to a doodle of their female guildmates faces drawn with devil horns and curly mustaches, "So we know, Mira, Cana, Levy, Erza and Lisanna were in on it, making them our targets."

He points a little lower to a doodle of Levy's face, under hers is Gajeel, Jet and Droy, "Levy will be the easiest but we'll have to save her for last. These idiots will be in on our scheme without even knowing it."

Lucy nods, feeling vaguely guilty about the embarrassment Natsu will soon unleash on her female best friend but then she remembers that she's still wearing the most embarrassing outfit ever and that she had to walk to Natsu's in it and that she was _still wearing the damn thing_ and she didn't feel so bad anymore, "Eh, Natsu, do you have something I can wear over this?"

Natsu cocks his head at her asking her why, his voice all innocence laced with honey but she saw the way he had looked at her earlier and she tried her best to channel Erza into her glare, "Because now that I'm not being forced to, I don't want to just hang out in this."

"Fiiiiine," Natsu sighed, acting put out, what was his problem? He led her into his room and gave her a red Fairy Tail shirt and a pair of his white pants to wear.

He left the room so she could change and she put on his clothes over her outfit, they're basically underwear anyways.

When she returned to the living room, Natsu grabbed her shoulders and sat her down on the couch a bit too eagerly, ready to continue conveying his master plan to her, he stared at her for a second before turning away, "You look so tiny in my clothes, Luce."

Lucy sighed, watching him pull the paper back out as he continued, he pointed to a doodle of Cana and Lisanna's faces next to each other, underneath was a picture of Gildarts' face and that guy from Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus she thought his name was.

"Now I gotta plan to get Cana and Lisanna at the same time but we have to wait until Gildarts is at the guildhall, he won't be in on it obviously but we need to get this guy in on it," Natsu pointed to Bacchus, "I don't see him having a problem with pranking Cana."

Then Natsu pointed at a picture of Mira then one of Erza, "These two you would think would be the hardest because they don't embarrass easily, they're confident and shameless."

Lucy scoffed, those two were shameless? He was the most shameless one of all! Wreaking havoc and destruction everywhere he went, like a dragon in a fairy tale.

"Erza isn't embarrassed by anything but she is really really really impatient, you'll love my plan for that!" Natsu laughed evilly. Lucy figured that it definitely had something to do with cake though because a little cake drawing with a strawberry on it was under the Erza doodle along with a crude drawing of a fork and knife crossed into an X.

He then pointed back at the Mira doodle, under her was a drawing of Elfman with a little word bubble that said 'I'm a man!' in it, next to him was his girlfriend and the girl who had turned her to stone, the wannabe fairy queen, Evergreen.

"Glasses doesn't seem to get along with the rest of you girls and she's super arrogant and won't be worried about Mira beating her up so she will probably help us," Natsu grinned, "The rest I'll just explain as we go."

"Aye sir!" Lucy saluted before getting up.

"Where ya goin', Luce?" Natsu drawled, watching her intently, he had a lazy but content smile on his face.

"Getting your fire chicken, dummy, you might as well still eat it, no point in it going to waste," Lucy chuckled heading into the kitchen. She turned the oven knob to off and opened the oven door, she looked around.

"What're ya lookin' for?" Natsu asked, he had followed her and was so close behind her that she could feel his very hot breath on her neck, it made the hair on the back of her neck rise and goosebumps to form on her arms.

"Oven mitts, you don't have any do you, wait that's a dumb question," Lucy laughed, using that as an excuse to walk over to the other side of the small kitchen and turn the other way, to face him but he followed, smiling down at her, "Can you pull it out?"

"Of course," Natsu turned back to the oven and reached in, grabbing the pan with bare hands, he licked his lips, "Smells amazing, Luce."

"I'm not as good of a cook as Mira is but I hope you like it, it'll probably taste better once I light it on fire," Lucy gave him a small smile and pulled a pack matches from one of his kitchen drawers.

He carried the scalding hot pan into the living room and set it on his coffee table, probably making another scorch mark on the poor piece of furniture.

Lucy sat down next to him and pulled a match from the pack, striking it on the back of the pack. She touched the chicken with the match and the large hunk of meat became engulfed in flames.

Natsu dug in, first sucking the fire off of it then ripping into the chicken. It made Lucy nauseous and destroyed any appetite she may have had.

When Natsu was done, he rubbed his belly and sighed in contentment, without any hesitation he laid in her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Aw that was so good, better than Mira's."

"You're so full of crap," Lucy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at him manhandling her again until she remembered her thought from earlier about his innocent manhandling being a ruse.

She turned red and her heartbeat started to speed up, she had to escape!

Natsu must've heard it because he looked up from her stomach with a lazy look, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go Natsu," Lucy struggled to get away but he wouldn't let go.

"But Luuuuuuuuuce," Natsu pouted, squeezing her tighter, "I have a stomach ache, I ate too fast, rub my head and make me feel better."

Lucy growled but it didn't work, "Just because you ate too quickly doesn't make it okay to grope me."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?" Natsu whined, nuzzling his face into get stomach even more, "I rubbed your scalp earlier, it's not nice to not return the favor."

Lucy sighed in defeat, if she was anything she was a pushover, at least when it came to the pink haired Dragon Slayer in her lap.

"Just for a little bit but then I want to go home and bathe, I cleaned your whole gross house today and I feel dirty, I probably smell right now, I don't know how you're handling it," Lucy grumbled, weaving her fingers into his salmon hair, when she had first started these little scalp massages she thought his hair would be coarse from all the heat damage it probably suffered but it was apparently as flame retardant as the rest of him and was surprisingly soft.

"You smell as amazing as always," Natsu crooned sleepily under her fingertips, leaning his head into her hands like a cat would while getting pet.

Lucy chose not to follow what he said down the path her mind wanted to head, ignorance and denial was the way to go! He meant it innocently of course.

Not long after the massage started, Natsu fell asleep and Lucy was able to escape his grip and head home.

She rushed home.

Heading home in baggy clothes that obviously looked like a man's clothes with high heels on seemed to be giving the townspeople of Magnolia the idea that she was on some sort of walk of shame and everywhere she turned were perverted whistles and disapproving glares.

She managed to dodge her landlady and ducked into her apartment, Natsu was passed out in his small cottage so she should be home alone, she thought contently, time for a nice hot bath!

Lucy locked the door behind her and turned around.

No such luck!

The four women from earlier were sitting at her small dining table and were joined by Lisanna.

Upon seeing her they swarmed on her.

"You're wearing his clothes!" Mira giggled, "It must have gone well!"

Levy and Lisanna giggled at that.

Cana crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Obviously not, she can still walk! Where is the knucklehead anyway? Why didn't you stay the night?"

Cana and Mira started to argue, Levy and Lisanna joining in.

"He didn't escort you home?!" Erza yelled, approaching Lucy with her hands on her hips, "He is not the gentleman I thought he was and will receive a stern talking to and a lesson in chivalry tomorrow."

Lucy shook her hands in front of her, "Nothing happened! He ate and fell asleep!"

They all stopped down and stared at her in shock and in unison they yelled, "What? How?"

"Why are you all sweaty then?" Cana narrowed her eyes.

"Because I cleaned his house!" Lucy shook her head, "Did you guys think he was going to see me in that outfit and lose all control and pounce on me or something?"

They all nodded furiously, none of them had the decency to look the least bit guilty, cementing Lucy's assistance in Natsu's hairbrained schemes. They would learn not to mess with Lucy and Natsu!

"That's what happens in all my romance novels," Erza stated, Levy the bookworm nodded in agreement.

Cana laughed, "You mean erotic novels."

Erza turned her glare to Cana, "What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing," Cana looked away.

"Well I'm going to take a bath side we got this all cleared up," Lucy sighed, turning to head to her bathroom when she heard Mira whisper, "Stay or go, I don't care, I just need to soak."

"We'll just have to go even bigger next time!" Mira whispered rather loudly to the other girls who had huddled together, defeating the entire purpose of whispering.

"How can we go even bigger? We basically offered her naked up on a silver platter," Cana grumbled.

"I'm sure these two _voracious readers_ have a few ideas they've learned from _romance_ novels," Lisanna chuckled lightly.

"I wonder if Freed can trap them in an aphrodisiac rune or something?" Levy whispered.

"Perhaps an aphrodisiac potion would be better suited, we could slip it into their food," Erza agreed, conspiratorially.

"I can hear you!" Lucy screamed, "Get out!"

They were going to get pranked so bad!

/

 _To be continued_

 _ **Next time the downfall of Erza Scarlet**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW! I STUNT VERY PAID FOR THIS AND REVIEWS MAKE IT ALL WORTHWHILE!**_

/

 **I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow but i couldn't wait! For those asking yes this is still NaLu and there will be NaLu action later, it didn't seem very in character for Natsu to lose control and sex up Lucy right away so I changed my original outline now it's far more in character.**


	4. The Downfall of Erza Scarlet

**Posting again tonight just like I promised! Let's do what I did the last chapter again! Five reviews gets you the next chapter tomorrow instead of in my customary three day waiting period.**

 **Enjoy!**

/

The Dare Part 4:

The Downfall of Erza Scarlet

/

Erza woke up that day with the urge to go shopping.

It wasn't a rare occurrence, she loved finding new requips especially ones that didn't need to be used in direct combat. She tried to go shopping every Monday if she wasn't on a mission, years of S-class missions even before Team Natsu had left her with a steady sum of money, she might as well spend it.

And she was secretly a bit girly if she was being honest with herself. She had been wanting to get a new pair of earrings especially.

After bathing, she got dressed and headed down to Magnolia's shopping district, she wanted to stay close because after a morning of shopping, she needed to go to the guildhall to continue her scheming with Mirajane and Cana.

They would get Natsu and Lucy together if it killed them! She hadn't been able to be a bridesmaid for Bisca but she would be in Lucy's bridal party so help her Mavis!

By the time the sun was high in the sky, her arms were filled with a myriad of colored shopping bags. A morning well spent indeed.

She stomped down the streets of Fairy Tail, heading back to her Fairy Hills apartment but then she smelled the best smell in all of Earthland.

Strawberry cake.

The most addictive, delicious, wonderful thing on the planet that she would gladly eat all day every day if it wouldn't make her the size of Lucy's spirit Virgo's gorilla form as Natsu called it.

She followed the smell until she came to the cutest little café she had ever seen! With a giant sign on its cute pastel pink and yellow stripped awning that said 'Grand Opening- Free Strawberry Cake Today Only'.

What luck!

She hadn't indulged in her favorite treat in quite sometime and she was practically drooling at the mouth for it, who was she kidding? She _was_ drooling!

Erza got in the back of the very, very long line watching as people walked by with heaping plates of sweet, delicious, moist pink cake.

This was going to be the best day ever!

/

Natsu and Lucy watched with a viewing lacrima as Erza got in line with all of her shopping bags, a hungry glaze to her eyes, mouth agape.

They looked at each other with evil grins.

They were disguised as an elderly couple, Lucy with a purchased cloaking charm and Natsu with the transformation magic that he had learned from Mirajane, Lucy was still a bit bitter that Natsu had pulled it off so easily when she couldn't even manage the simplest transformation. But now she glad he had because her stupid cloaking charm had cost her half of a month's rent and the bakery rental had cost a pretty penny too.

Natsu had done a pretty good job of turning into an old man but even disguised she still could see a bit of Natsu in the eyes, not necessarily the color or shape but there was something she couldn't pinpoint that was all her teammate.

"Lushi, this frosting is so good! Where'd you get the recipe?!" Natsu knocked her from her thoughts and she turned to see him stick a hand into their giant vat of strawberry frosting and lick it clean, his disguised face covered in pale pink goo. He made to reach back in but Lucy grabbed his arm to stop him before he contaminated it with his germy saliva.

"My cook taught me how to cook and bake, now get your hand out of there and don't do it again!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu grinned and grabbed a handful of flour and tossed it at her face, "Make me!"

Lucy exhaled, sending flour into the air, she narrowed her eyes, it was so on! She grabbed her own bag of flour off of the counter and tossed a large handful back at him.

A very Natsu grin formed on the elderly man before hers face as he grabbed a handful of frosting with his clean hand.

Lucy gasped, figuring what he was planning, she tried to run but Natsu caught her and smeared frosting all over her face and neck. She squealed, "Natsu you're going to give me acne with all this sugary stuff on my face!"

Natsu put his fists on his eyes and twisted them like he was wiping tears away, "Boohoo!"

That was it!

Lucy grabbed an entire bag of flour and jumped on his back and dumped it over his head. Natsu laughed the entire time, spinning her around on his back.

The people closest to the food window in line could only watch in horror and fascination at the oddly spry old couple having a food fight in front of them.

/

Hours had passed and Erza's stomach growled so loudly and angrily that the equally annoyed people in the line turned to glare at her.

The sun was starting to set and she hadn't eaten since dinner the night before. Part of her wanted to just get out of the line and go eat at the guildhall but she stayed on a matter of principal, how dare they keep her waiting so long! She had to stay! Stubbornness overruled logic. She would not only get her favorite treat but she would give the owner a piece of her mind and perhaps some advice on how to run their business more effectively. But sadly, she still had a long way to go.

/

The crescent moon was high in the sky and the street lights were on by the time Erza reached the front of line, only one person was ahead of her now! She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, soon she would have her treat!

The person in front of her walked away with a overly full plate of pink cake covered in strawberries.

She approached the food window of the cafe, seeing an elderly couple inside covered in flour and strawberry frosting. The poor, sweet old duo had obviously been worked to the bone that day if they were so dirty!

The old lady seemed to be cleaning the counter with a rag, humming a happy little tune while the old man watched, a small smile on his wizened face as he stared at her. Her heart warmed towards them, she hoped one day that she would grow old with someone by her side. She wanted someone to look at her and love her like that (that wasn't Ichiya).

Perhaps a blue haired someone? Erza blushed and pushed that thought to the far back of her mind. Nope, nope, nope, we don't let ourselves think about that, she chided herself.

"Hello, I-" Just as Erza was about to speak, the old lady lifted her head from the counter and put a white sign with red lettering in the window that said 'CLOSED' in all capital letters on it. The old lady pouted in apology and hobbled away from the window.

Erza's mouth fell open and she blinked.

Then she blinked again.

And again.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Erza screamed in frustration, she tossed her shopping bags everywhere, she ran back to the guild, needing to get out of town before she went on a destructive rampage.

/

Lucy and Natsu burst into hysterical laughter as they heard the Titania screech. Lucy laughed so hard that she needed to brace herself on the counter.

Natsu's transformation disappeared with a pop and he once again was his pink hared, devious-grinned self.

Lucy leaned over the counter and peered out of the small food window on her tippy toes, watching Erza throw her bags everywhere and run home screaming, "Ah Natsu, we really broke her. I kind of feel bad about it."

"Don't feel too bad, good call on having the green haired guy set up those runes that forced them into staying in line without them knowing. Howja think of it?" Natsu came over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling the bracelet off of her wrist and dispelling the charm, "There ya are, Luce."

He was far too close to her so she tried to sidle away while answering him, she smiled, hoping it would distract him, "Those evil women gave me the idea actually, I knew we would need to do something to keep her in line, that the cake alone wouldn't work."

"I don't know about that, the cake and frosting you made were really delicious, it would've worked on me," Natsu didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space and invaded hers again, he leaned down closer to her face and Lucy held her breath, was he going to kiss her?

Mavis help her!

What was going to do?

Did she want this?

Should she run away?

He gave her a wide grin that showed his sharp teeth and licked frosting off of her nose, he then swiped a finger down her frosting covered check and popped it into his mouth, "Derishus."

"Ah, Natsu you're so _weird!_ " Lucy yelled, grabbing her purse and hightailing it out of the little bakery with her face burning red.

Natsu laughed and watched her go.

/

 _To be continued!_

/

 _ **Next time The Two for One Deal!**_

 _ **Getting back Cana and Lisanna!**_


	5. The Two for One Deal Part One

A/N: A lot of Natsu and Lucy's interactions in this story are based off of recent manga chapters where Natsu has blatantly and without reason groped Lucy out of nowhere and she simply looked put out instead of Lucy kicking him out of Fiore. Not just during theStone Age omake but the actual story too. You can't tell me they won't be canon, no way.

Even split in two this is the longest chapter yet!

 **Same with the last two chapters, at least 5 reviews will make me post the next chapter the same day or next morning instead of in three days.**

/

The Dare Part 5:

The Two For One Deal 1

(Chapter had to be split)

/

The Quatro Cerberus guildhall was as rowdy as ever.

Smoke hung heavily in the air over the various brawls and poker games that took place.

Bacchus took a large gulp of his drink, draining the glass, bored out of his mind, there were no missions of his caliber available right now and none of his guildmates could ever hope to compete in a drinking contest with him. The boredom was sure to drive him nuts.

He sighed and thought fondly of a curvaceous brunette, the only person who could ever come close to his magnificence.

Bacchus heard the heavy wooden doors of the guildhall open and slam shut.

The music and revelry stopped as if on cue and Bacchus turned to see what all the commotion was about.

Two cloaked and hooded figures stood st the entrance to the guild.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Bacchus yelled from his table.

They threw their hoods back in unison and pink and yellow hair came into view.

It was the Salamander from Fairy Tail and the little blonde hottie that followed him around.

"We have a proposition for you," The blonde smiled.

"Anything you're _proposing_ I'm sure I would love to participate in," He grinned and his guildmates chuckled all around him.

The Salamander Natsu Dragneel fixed him with most terrifying glare he had ever seen, Bacchus hesitated. Blondie was _definitely_ off of the market. Understood. Maybe it was the Salamander that did the following around.

"It has something to do with a witty brunette with a curvaceous figure who can hold her liquor," The blonde seemed to notice his hesitation but she didn't seem to know the _real_ reason.

The Salamander smiled softly down at his blonde teammate in obvious adoration that seemed obvious to everyone but the blonde herself.

"A chance at Cana Alberona again huh? Step into my office," Bacchus rose and gestured to the bar.

The two Fairy Tail wizards smiled and headed to the bar, the pink haired man glaring at anyone who was dumb enough to look at his teammate a second too long. Of course the dummies kept looking, there weren't any girls in Quatro Cerberus and Bacchus was pretty sure half of them had never been this close to a woman they hadn't paid for by the hour.

Goldmine coughed from his seat at the back of the guildhall and they turned to look at him. He pointed at the Salamander, "Don't start any trouble here."

"Aw c'mon master, they need my help with a certain lady friend of mine, they won't cause any trouble," Bacchus scoffed as he sat down at the bartop with the other two, taking care to sit next to Salamander himself and not the girl.

"They're Fairy Tail wizards, I don't think they're capable of not causing trouble, I know, I was one," Goldmine crossed his arms, pointing at the Salamander, "Got that Pinky?"

The Fairy Tail wizard rolled his eyes in response, "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Sunglasses, whatever."

Guy set down a glass of the most potent alcohol Fiore had to offer in front of him, Bacchus gestured at his two visitors, "Get them whatever they want on my tab."

"Thank you," The blonde smiled, nodding her head in thanks.

"Fire whiskey,"The Dragon Slayer demanded.

"This ain't Fairy Tail, kid, no special fire eater drinks here, just plain old whiskey, got cinnamon whiskey, that fiery enough for you?" Guy asked.

"Fine, that works," The Salamander whined back at him.

Guy turned to the blonde, "For you gorgeous?"

Was Guy trying to get his ass kicked? Oh well, not his problem, Bacchus looked away and sipped his drink.

"Do you have strawberry milkshakes?" Blondie asked.

"Yup," Guy grumbled, turning to make it after he set down a glass of whiskey for her teammate. He grunted his thanks.

"Thank you!" The blonde smiled.

"So what's this proposition involving Cana?" Bacchus asked.

"Well, we want you to challenge her to another drinking contest but this time it won't be Cana's bra you take in victory." The blonde gave him a devious grin that would make her teammate proud.

/

~Two Days Later~

Lucy, Natsu and Gray sat at their usual table in the guild, Happy sat in Natsu's lap while Lucy hugged Plue in hers. Gray sat between them.

Overall, it was a pretty normal day at the guild except for the last week Erza had been binge eating strawberry cake that she made Mira make each day, cursing an unknown enemy while she ate.

And there was also the fact that Gildarts was home and mooning over his precious daughter.

Lucy was half dying in anticipation for their prank and half dying of exhaustion, Natsu was driving her crazy!

The entire week. Natsu hadn't left her side and she wasn't sure if they had _always_ spent an inordinate of time together and she just hadn't _noticed_ or if he was being especially clingy for some reason.

One thing definitely was different though and that was Happy. The sassy blue Exceed was usually always there at her place when Natsu was, apparently acting as a buffer.

Long ago, when she had finally given in to Happy and Natsu sleeping in her bed, there was this unspoken rule about Happy sleeping between them, same with her baths, Natsu loved to talk while she took long soaks in her apartment's perfect tub and she was fine as long as Natsu didn't get close enough to where he could see through the bubbles and Happy was there but Happy had been absent that entire week after her dare leading up to their second prank.

No one had been there to buffer for them this week and Lucy had suffered the full brunt of her bombastic teammate.

The first night, the one of Erza's prank, she had found him half asleep in her bed after she scrubbed all the frosting and flour from her skin, she had asked where Happy was and he sleepily grumbled that he was with Wendy and Charle.

She had nodded and gotten into bed, putting a long body pillow between them to block him from her. Natsu had understood her logic and didn't seem to mind but the next morning the body pillow was across the room as if it were thrown instead of just falling off of the bed.

But that hadn't been her first thought, her first thought had been that she was acting as Natsu's little spoon. Her teammate had his muscular arms locked around her, his leg thrown over hers and his face buried in the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Panic had immediately set in and she tried to flail away but it wasn't easy to escape this time like the night of her dare. Natsu only squeezed tighter and hummed into her neck.

With a sleepy whisper, he rubbed his nice against her nape, "Luce, you still smell like strawberry frosting, you smell delicious."

Lucy had shivered and tried to escape again to no avail.

Her _entire_ week has been composed of similar interactions between her and her teammate.

Every night she tried to put the body pillow between them and every morning it was tossed across the room with a blatant deliberacy and her teammate draped around her.

It didn't matter if she threatened a Lucy kick or gorilla Virgo sitting on him, Natsu did what he wanted. Her nerves had been so frayed the night before that she finally decided to stop being nice and she had grabbed him by the ear lobe and dragged him out of her house, slamming the door on him. He had returned an hour later with Happy, both claiming that they couldn't sleep anywhere but her bed, she had rolled her eyes and let them in. Once the two boys had settled in her bed, she grabbed two pillows and a spare blanket from her closet and headed to the living room.

"Eh, Luce! Where ya goin?" Natsu had asked from the pile of blankets on her bed, Happy had already fallen asleep and was curled into his side.

"You guys said you couldn't sleep anywhere but my bed, go ahead and take it for the night, I'll take the couch," Lucy had begun setting up her makeshift bed on the couch.

"You don't have to do that," Natsu had a grumpy tone and Lucy wondered what the hell his problem was, she was the one being forcibly cuddled constantly. She had always known Natsu was a very physical person, conveying what he felt through physical action, he loved to fight but was also very affectionate, at least towards her, and this week had been the latter on overload.

"It's my pleasure, enjoy!" Lucy smirked, hopping into her blanket burrito on the couch. She had outsmarted him, enjoy her bed without her in it, jerk!

"Fine," He grumbled, heading back to her bed, as soon as his back was turned she stuck her tongue out at him.

Lucy had fallen into a deep dreamless sleep, her first good sleep all week, she was finally sleeping alone and…

And…

Lucy woke up in her bed, Natsu cocooning her like what was becoming the norm, Happy nowhere to be found. She had been had by the sneaky Dragon Slayer! She had let him back in because he had brought Happy, lulled into a false sense of security by the blue Exceed and then as soon as she fell asleep the bratty Exceed had flown the coop. It was a set up!

Now she was sure something was up with Natsu.

For a second she had a terrible, horrible, paranoid feeling that this had all been somehow set up by Natsu, dare, maid outfit, prank and all.

She immediately disregarded that thought, there was no way her teammate was that much of an evil mastermind. No way, now how.

But he was sure acting strangely, she had no idea what to do. Had her in that skimpy outfit at his house been seen as some sort of invitation to get manhandled all the time?

Either way he kept getting the drop on her, embarrassing her, maybe she needed to turn the tables on him! Yeah, that's she needed to do, she snickered evilly to herself.

/

Gray needed to get the hell out of the guildhall.

Fairy Tail had gone even crazier than usual lately!

The girls of the guild always seemed to be plotting something, whispering together.

Gajeel had somehow managed to make Levy his girlfriend, throwing the other two dramatic members of Shadow Gear into a despair, Droy had stopped eating and weight was dropping off of him in no time at all even though he constantly whined about being too depressed too easy but starving all at once. Jet simply watched Gajeel and Levy, a depressed look on his face, singing sad love songs.

Erza seemed to be having some sort of mental breakdown involving cake but he couldn't be sure, everyone but Mira had been too terrified to approach her.

But the two wizards he was sitting with were the worst of all, the sexual tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Lucy seemed to be going through a similar mental breakdown to Erza's and every time Gray hasdtried to get up from their table that day, Lucy had grabbed him by the arm and forced him to sit between them with a surprising strength.

Gray peaked at Lucy, she was finally distracted and lost in her own thoughts, an evil look on her face while she muttered to herself. Her poor little Plus spirit squeaked for help because she was squeezing him too hard.

Sorry little buddy, Gray was using this distraction to escape, standing up and bolting over to the bar.

Gray peaked back for a second, seeing Natsu immediately scoot closer than was socially acceptable for just friends. He rolled his eyes, the two needed to get a room and just do it already.

Right as Gray sat down at the bar, the guild doors slammed open and Bacchus the Quatro Cerberus S-class mage came into view.

Bacchus grinned and pointed at Cana, who was sitting with her father at the bartop a few seats away from Gray, "I challenge you to a drinking contest."


	6. The Two for One Deal Part Two

**Response to Turkleturtle since i couldn't pm you: yes their will be a NaLu lemon eventually but the build up is half the fun!**

 **You guys know the drill, five reviews and I post again tomorrow morning instead of in three days. You guys are amazing!**

/

The Dare Part Six:

The Two for One Deal 2

/

"This is going to be good!" Happy cheered, flying over to Charle where she sat with Wendy, Lisanna and Elfman.

"Puh-lease! My precious daughter will drink your ass under the table!" Gildarts yelled at the other male mage, he forceed his daughter into his arms, an arrogant smirk on his face.

Lucy rolled her eyes, he had to be the only parent in the entire history of Earthland who was proud of their child's alcoholism.

"Ha! Doubt it!" Bacchus laughed.

"You're on!" Cana wrestled out of her dad's grip and stood, pointing at Bacchus, she gave him a flirty smile, "What are the terms? If I win, I want to see your hair down, pretty boy. Did you want my bra again if you win?"

"Daughter, nooooooooo, only show your body to your future husband," Gildarts whimpered behind her.

Natsu scoffed at that, whispering to Lucy, "Says the guy who has a bunch of naked lady magazines in his backpack, he sure isn't one of their future husbands."

Lucy couldn't find it within herself to be surprised by that.

"Those old things? No way! Boring! Been there done that!" Bacchus waved her off and Lucy could see Cana seethe with rage. Lucy knew that Cana took a great pride in her appearance and to have it blatantly insulted in front of everyone she cared about was worse than losing the drinking contest.

"OH?! These are boring?!" Cana screeched, pulling up her blue bra and flashing the guild.

Gildarts covered his eyes with a plea to Mavis about darling daughters flashing everyone they knew.

"Yeah, uh, th-they are," Bacchus seemed to be having trouble forming a coherent sentence, it had been one thing to take the top off of a passed out girl he had defeated but another to be blatantly offered a free view.

"The half chub in your pants says otherwise!" Cana laughed angrily.

Blood rushed out of the Master, Macao and Wakaba's noses and a thud on the second level of the guildhall made Lucy look up, Freed had fainted and fallen out of his chair onto the floor.

Natsu burst into hysterical laughter next to her, slapping the wooden table with his hands, tears were coming out of his eyes, "Ahahahahaha Luce! This is even better than I thought."

Lucy looked at Natsu and whispered, "Maybe this is going too far, I mean look at how we broke Erza!"

Both turned to look at the queen of fairies.

Erza wasn't paying attention to the scene before her at all and was mumbling angrily into a piece of cake, stabbing the plate with a fork in malice.

Natsu wrapped an arm around her head, covering her mouth with his head, he pet her head with his other hand, "Shhhh, Shhhh, it will all be over soon, we're over halfway done with our vengeance."

Lucy bit his hand hard and Natsu let go with a curse.

"It's not nice to bite, Lucy," Natsu grinned at her.

Lucy scooted away from him, glaring up at him, "It's not nice to cover people's mouths."

"But you're just so fun to mess with Lucy," Natsu scooted after her, not letting her escape.

"Is that why you've been so weird lately? You're getting a kick out of trying to make me die of a heart attack aren't you?" Lucy glared at her partner.

Natsu's furrowed in concern and he was about to answer when they heard Cana scream.

They both looked back at their handy work.

"If I lose you want to see her topless!?" Cana growled, she had pulled her top back down and was clenching her fists at her sides.

Bacchus was pointing at the youngest Strauss, the sweet and relatively innocent compared to the rest of the heathens of Fairy Tail mage, the silver-haired Lisanna.

Lisanna's cheeks were bright red and she had her arms crossed over her chest.

An uproar rose in the guildhall.

See, it was perfectly okay to sexualize the rest of the women in the guild, and that included Lucy unfortunately. But Lisanna was the unofficial younger sister of everyone in the guild, it just wasn't okay!

Cana narrowed her eyes at the S-class drunken fist mage, "You're on!"

Cheers echoed through the guild hall, things along the lines of 'Show him who's boss Cana!' and 'Defend Lisanna's honor, you got this!'.

The match began with Mira rolling out a bunch of barrels of booze and pouring the first glasses.

Cana and Bacchus clanked their glasses together once and began to drink, neither taking their glaring eyes off of each other.

/

Three hours later and Lucy was starting to get nervous. Cana was starting to sway in her seat but so was Bacchus. Cana also had gigantic cheering section while Bacchus had come alone, Cana's supporters seemed to be spurring her on more than anything. What if Bacchus failed?

Natsu and Lucy had been sitting in silence, watching the match, Lucy desperately wanted to find out what Natsu had planned to say when he had gotten that concerned look on his face but wasn't sure how to broach the subject without inviting his attention once more.

Mira rolled a few more barrels of wine out from the kitchen while Master Makarov cried about the two tipsy mages drinking them out of house and home.

This was going to be a loooooong day.

/

Another couple hours passed and Lucy was shocked neither wizard needed to be hospitalized for alcohol poisoning let alone that they were still sitting upright.

Mira poured another glass for each of them and the two competitors grabbed them and took a sip.

Just as she took her first sip, Cana dropped her glass and fell out of her chair, Gildarts catching her before she hit the floor.

"My baby girl!" Gildarts cried.

The whole guild booed.

"I'll be taking my prize now," Bacchus jumped to his feet, wobbling around, he pointed at Lisanna and grinned.

Lisanna pouted but stood up, her pale cheeks stained red. She walked to the center of the guildhall and hesitated.

"Can't watch! It's not manly," Elfman cried, burrowing his head in his hands.

Some of the guild mates who had been all about defending Lisanna's honor, were now realizing they were going to get to see another pair of breasts in the same day and cheered.

"How distasteful! Don't you dare look, tomcat!" Charle covered Happy's eyes.

Lucy took a cue from Charle and covered Natsu's eyes.

"Ah, Luce," he mumbled into her chest but his disappointment didn't sound sincere, instead he wrapped his arms around her and sighed in elation.

Lisanna undid the crisscrossing gray straps of her blouse and the fabric fell to her waist, leaving her in a pale purple bra, she pulled down the straps of her bra and flashed the guild, "Fine you jerks want to see!?"

Macao, the Master and Wakaba got their second nosebleeds of the day. Lucy heard another thud from the second level and looked up expecting Freed to have fainted again but this time it was both Bixlow and Freed who had fallen out of their chairs, Bixlow's babies circled around them snickering.

After a second, Lisanna turned into her giant bunny form, knocking Bacchus out, the entire guild cheering.

Oh Mavis, they had made Erza an anxious mess and Lisanna into a monster. Lucy prayed they never found out about their pranks.

"Haha, three down, two to go," Natsu mumbled into Lucy's chest, she could feel an evil grin on his face.

"Another one bites the dust," Lucy sighed, she felt bad about what they had done to the youngest Strauss, she really was like a younger sister to her.

In a few days it would be Mira's turn.

 _To be continued_


	7. Lucy Turns the Tables

A/N: So my husband and I are rewatching the GMG's and we were debating about the scene where Natsu gets back from visiting Lucy in the hospital where he says she's in the shower but can go visit her again and Elfman says he can't because she's in the shower and he getsa perverted look on his face and tries to go see her. My husband was saying he was just being a pervert but _my_ view on that was he wanted to go scare her and freak her out by popping up out of nowhere but probably with only a hint of pervertedness. What do you guys think?

 _This chapter will_ _NOT_ _have the early update option, I need a few days to work on my other two active stories Hard Headed and Lessons. Thank you guys for all of the amazing reviews!_

/

/

The Dare Part Seven:

Lucy Turns the Tables

/

Things had been working out better than Natsu had ever hoped, the pranks were going according to plan, bribing Happy to stay away had worked and Lucy was finally getting used to him if her dragging Natsu to her home was any indication.

Natsu was very pleased with himself overall, people always seemed to mistake enthusiasm and a love for brawling as stupidity. He was the first to admit he wasn't book smart or even really socially smart but he was clever, Igneel had told him that cunning was one of the most important traits a dragon needed to have and he was pretty sure he had that in spades.

Of course, Igneel had probably foreseen a practical application in battle and not manipulative pranks.

Oh well, the pranks were only a means to get what he wanted and so far so good.

He followed Lucy into her apartment, yes things were working out quite nicely. She left him on the couch as she went to go make tea.

Natsu had been worried that he may have gone to far the night before, pushed her too far too soon, when she had kicked his ass out of her apartment by the earlobe. She had seen right through him bringing Happy over and he had fully intended on letting her sleep on the couch but he had lied when he said he couldn't sleep anywhere but her bed, the truth was he just couldn't sleep without her, he had to grab her off of the couch if he was going to get any rest. And his hope had been to make her feel the same way about him, so consumed in him that she craved his presence. Was it finally happening? She hadn't whined about him being there yet,

It was really late, Cana had held her own in the drinking contest far longer than Natsu had thought possible and they had both ate dinner at the guildhall, all the was left to do was bathtime then bed.

They drank their tea and Lucy rose to get a towel for Natsu's bath.

Natsu grabbed the towel and grinned at his partner, "Luce, I've been bathing here all week, won't your water bill be high? I don't want to cost you too many jewels. Maybe we should bathe together?"

Instead of kicking him or yelling, Lucy rolled her eyes, "You've never been concerned about jewels before, especially when you eat my entire food budget for the month in one day!"

"Fiiiiiine," Natsu pouted and as he turned to head to the bathroom he thought he saw a little smirk on her face.

/

"Aw," Natsu relaxed into Lucy's soft bed.

He was shirtless. Why not push Lucy's boundaries even more more?

Natsu had left his clothes on Lucy's bathroom floor, knowing it would irritate her, she was so funny and adorable when she was angry. He loved getting a rise out of her.

Now all he needed was his celestial mage with him in bed, if she would ever get out of the bath!

As if on cue, the bathroom door clicked open and stream wafted into the room.

"Ah, Natsu you used the last towel!" Lucy yelled from the bathroom.

Natsu snuggled into her blankets (and the smell of Lucy in them), not really listening, "Oops sorry!"

"It's okay, I made do," Lucy walked in the room, "I forgot to bring my pajamas in though."

Natsu's brow furrowed and he looked up, she forgot her pajamas?

And there she was.

His best friend and eventual mate if his scheming came to fruition (and duh it would).

Naked and wrapped only in his scarf, the width of it only barely covering her chest and bottom, she stood in the doorway.

"Uhhh," Natsu sputterred, he could feel his mouth opening and closing, unable to speak.

Instead of heading to her dresser to get pajamas, she came over to his side of the bed instead.

Natsu's heart was beating hard, she was coming over. She was coming over to him.

With a small smile on her lips, she leaned down, give him a full view of her creamy-skinned cleavage, "Natsu, it's pretty cold tonight, could you dry my hair? I don't want to get sick."

*Y-yeah, yeah, c-can do, Luce," Natsu stuttered, he waved his hands and used the tiniest amount of heat to dry her golden hair.

"Thank you, Natsu," She gave him a big smile and shook out her hair, sending the scent of it into air and Natsu's poor sensitive nose. Natsu shivered, his breaths became shallow.

She finally walked away and went to her dresser.

She would get her pajamas and leave the room, giving him time to recover and tuck his hard on into his pajama pants so it wasn't so damn obvious what a naked, wet Lucy did to him. Natsu let himself breath a sigh of relief.

But she didn't.

She didn't.

Instead with her back turned to him she unfurled his precious scarf from around her curves and gently folded it, placing it on top of her dresser.

She opened her top drawer and pulled a pair of panties out and she slowly stepped into them.

Natsu's eyes followed their path as the small slip of silken fabric glided over her smooth thighs and over her shapely rear.

Natsu found himself unable to breath.

Next she pulled out a light gauzy nightgown, not her usual fare for a cold night. Lucy pulled it over her head and she came towards the bed, on her side this time, thank Mavis, Natsu praised, and crawled under the covers with him.

With another smile, she pulled out the body pillow that separated them and set it on the floor, as she set it on the floor with her back turned, Natsu tucked his erection into the waistband of his sweats, Lucy turned back, "It's cold tonight, we'll need to cuddle for warmth."

Oh no! Please don't! Natsu pleaded internally, if you cuddle me you'll definitely know something is up.

His silent prayers fell on deaf ears as Lucy curled into his side, her dainty arm snaked around his waist, grazing his poor swollen appendage with her hand as she went.

Natsu hissed at the sensation and Lucy either didn't notice or didn't care.

She would have to be stupid to not notice what she was stirring in him and stupid was one thing his celestial mage was not.

Eventually he was lulled to sleep by the comfort of her soft body and intoxicating scent.

His last thought before giving in to dreamland was that he hasn't used the last towel, Lucy had given it to him.

Oh, it was on now.

/

Next time: The Blinding of Mirajane Strauss

/

Thanks for reading!

Next update will be on the 16th!


	8. Lucy's in Trouble

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, I know it's late and it's short, I've been pretty depressed lately and too bummed out to write anything comedic. Once I shake off this sad fog, updates will be normal again.**

 **Thanks for your patience guys.**

/

The Dare Part 8:

Lucy's in trouble

/

Lucy laughed to herself as she walked down the streets of Magnolia heading to the guildhall.

Her plan last night had not only gone perfectly, it had confirmed her suspicions about her partners behavior.

Natsu often did things for shock value whether it was challenging people to brawls, dancing on tables or pulling pranks. He liked to get a rise out of people, push their buttons.

He was also a very physical person who showed that he cared through touch; whether it was a friendly fight with a friend whose power he respected, carrying Happy around all the time or in her case, it seemed to be a case of the cuddles.

It was Lucy's conclusion that somehow recently those two impulses in his brain had gotten crossed, that his affectionate touches had somehow become part of his usual things he did to shock others.

Last night had been a warning, a taste of his own medicine.

She had briefly considered asking Freed to create a rune for her that kept him from touching her (he did still owe her for having Cancer grow his hair back out fit him after all) but she knew that would be the wrong thing to do. Natsu wasn't torturing her to be malicious, it was leading up to _something_ and, the _something_ however she was freaking out about, that something would irrevocably change their friendship forever, she was terrified something would happen and ruin their friendship.

She wanted it of course, she knew her partner was objectively attractive since the day they had met and after this week, she knew she was attracted _to him._

It didn't seem right to barr him from being close to her.

He had just needed to know that two could play at that game, he needed to know that he was just as unprepared for their friendship to take the next step as she was.

And if the poor Dragon Slayers face has been any indication, she had succeeded.

The next step was finding out if he had always been affectionate to the females in his life. _She needed to know if she was special._

Erza was obviously out, she was very 'by the book' and wouldn't tolerate handsy Dragon Slayers no matter how well intentioned or innocent.

The only other girl close to him was Lisanna. While they weren't very close nowadays, they had once been, Lucy surmised, even close than she and Natsu.

Before Lisanna had supposedly did and had been spirited away to Edolas, had he been affectionate at her too?

Lucy was going to find out.

She walked into the guild right as the younger two Strauss siblings punched out Wakaba and Macao.

Lucy side stepped the unusual brawl and headed to the bar.

"Hi Lucy, want a strawberry milkshake?" Mira smiled at her from behind the bar.

Lucy nodded, "Yes, please! And whatever Lisanna usually has."

Mira's eyes widened but she smiled and made the drinks, Lisanna apparently liked chocolate milkshakes.

Lucy took the drinks and went over to the fuming youngest Strauss. They had turned the tough and terrifying Erza into an anxious mess and Lisanna the sweetheart into a monster. She had to tell Natsu they couldn't go on, this was too mean.

"Lisanna, can we talk? Got you a milkshake!" Lucy smiled.

Lisanna immediately calmed down and returned her smile, "Wow, thanks Lucy, let's go over to my table."

They sat down at Lisanna's table, "So Lucy, what did you want to talk about?"

Lucy took a nervous sip of her milkshake bene answering, "Well, ugh, before you went to Edolas, was Natsu super affectionate towards you?"

Lisanna's eyes sent wide, much like her sister's had before, "What do you mean?"

"Like always touching you and trying to sleep in your bed with you, things like that?" Lucy whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear.

Lisanna shook her head, "No, not at all!"

"Really?! Even now?"

"No," Lisanna took a sip of her milkshake, a concerned look on her face, "Is he making you uncomfortable? I hope he didn't start doing that after the sexy maid outfit. We can have the Master speak to him!"

"No, no, no, no need to do that, he's been doing it since we met, sleeping in my bed of course, of course it has escalated a bit lately, I was just curious if he was like this to all the women he's close too."

Lisanna smiled, "Nope, looks like you're special."

Lucy blushed and sipped her milkshake, looked like she was.


	9. The Blinding of Mirajane Strauss

I love Evergreen's sassy attitude! I hope you guys like her too!

Thank you guys for all of your sweet messages and reviews. You guys are soooo amazing!

Warning: this chapter contains some voyeurism, so if that makes you uncomfortable don't read it.

/

The Blinding of Mirajane Strauss

/

Evergreen had been out shopping when the annoying dragon slayer and his blonde gal pal had accosted her.

Irritation spiked through her, she spent an inordinant amount of time around men, her time split between the Thunder Legion or her not-so-secret boyfriend, Elfman Strauss. She tried very hard to maintain her femininity, lest her male companions rub off on her too much. That was why she spent a great deal of her downtime either shipping or grooming herself.

Her favorite makeup boutique in Magnolia had a new line of products come out during her last mission, they were limited edition and she would be damned if she didn't get them before they ran out. If all went as planned, the boutique would have them in stock and she would be able to use them tonight for her date with Elfman.

Just as she approached the giant and colorful wall display, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy whatever-her-surname-was stopped her.

"Hey glasses!" The dragon slayer had greeted, as if they were best friends, waving to her with a giant toothy grin on his tanned face, his other hand was pulling along Lucy, her pale hand looked dainty in his.

His teammate had smiled and politely greeted her and Evergreen's mouth twitched into a frown. How fake! She had once turned the girl to stone and now she was being nice to Evergreen? The girl was either entirely too forgiving or plotting something.

Evergreen's gaze returned to Natsu's cunning chartreuse eyes, she was one of the few who saw past his bumbling loveable idiot routine to the cunning beneath, "My name is Evergreen, you imbecile, you would do well to remember that."

As always, Natsu didn't seem to care, her attitude never fazed him, "Yeah, yeah, so Lucy and I have a proposition for you! You-"

Evergreen interrupted, shaking her hand in front of his face, "I'm going to stop you right there, no, Elfman and I will not go on a double date with you two children, now run along."

Natsu laughed at that, not diverted in the slightest.

Lucy turned an unflattering shade of red and it made Evergreen smirk to see such an ugly expression on such a pretty face, "No, Evergreen, we wanted to enlist your help with a prank on Mirajane. Elfman can't know."

Now Evergreen was surprised, they wanted to prank the guild's beloved? Evergreen had always thought of the lovely Mirajane as a rival of sorts, even if the takeover mage didn't know it. She had always wanted to take the supermodel down a peg especially since Mirajane had told her to be nicer to her younger brother a few months ago.

Didn't she know that bickering was half of the fun in their relationship? It was basically foreplay! She needed to mind her own business.

Evergreen smiled, "I'm listening."

/

Early Morning the Next Day

/

Lucy struggled against Natsu as he tried to drag her the back way into the guild.

Both were covered head to toe in black clothing, they even had black masks hiding their faces.

Lucy turned to glare at Natsu and she could see the amusement in his eyes.

"I can't do this. This isn't cool." Lucy whispered as she struggled against Natsu who simply held her to him with one arm with embarassing ease. Was she really that physically weak?

"Aw come one, Luce, you know Mira's the mastermind behind their schemes, she deserves it." Natsu chuckled into her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear and sending shivers up her spine. With his forearm across her chest above her breasts, holding her against his chest, he had to feel her hammering heartbeat.

She glanced over her shoulder at his face, stretched into a predatory grin, he knew exactly the reaction he was causing in her, "I don't want to watch."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Yeah you do, I've read the same type of stuff in your novel."

Lucy gasped, her cheeks burning she screeched, "How did you find my novel? I locked it in my desk drawer!"

Natsu clamped his other hand over her mouth, "Shhh Luce, Mira's probably already here, I didn't find it in your drawer, you lent it to Levy who let Bolt Breath read it who let me read it."

"Oh, I'm going to get Levy," Lucy growled.

"Luce, that's next week," Natsu chuckled. Letting go and grabbing her hand, he pulled her into the guildhall via the back door that led to the storage room. It was dark but he led her through it with ease, easily avoiding any obstacle. He finally led her to a large vent grate on the wall. They would have to crawl through it, it was large enough to fit them both but wasn't big enough to let them stand.

He melted the bolts holding it in place, letting go of her hand, he pointed inside, "Leads to the kitchen, we'll have a good view from here but stay hidden."

Lucy just stared at him, glaring.

"Well come on, Luce, shows about to start," Natsu grinned.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, "You first, you'll just stare at my ass."

Natsu pretended to look taken aback, then smirked, "So you can stare at mine instead? Wanna rock-paper-scissors for it? Winner goes last?"

"You are obnoxious!" Lucy grabbed his shoulders and tried to shove him into the vent. The dragon slayer finally took the hint and crawled in. Lucy knelt down and crawled into the vent, turning back she grabbed the partially melted grate and placed it over the opening so no one would notice anything amiss.

They crawled down the vent for a few minutes and finally the kitchen light came into view, Lucy could hear Elfman and Evergreen murmuring.

Natsu stopped to watch and Lucy hid her eyes, she whispered to Natsu, "You're such a voyeur, oh Mavis, I feel terrible."

"Well it's kind of not to be when you have my hearing, there is always something going on that people don't want me overhearing. This is pretty tame in comparison!"

Lucy didn't even want to go down that road, there was no way this was mild! Evergreen was wearing some skimpy chef outfit, only an apron and shelf hat remaining in place, her skirt pulled up around her waist, Evergreen was sitting on the prep counter, legs wrapped around Elfman's bare waist, his pants around his ankles.

Lucy burried her head in her hands, she could've gone ten lifetimes without seeing Elfman's muscly butt or him murmuring what a man he was to Evergreen in the middle of their love making.

Natsu laughed beside her, "Poor guy has no idea what's about to happen, he's too into glasses."

"I can tell!" Lucy mumbled between her fingers. She was not watching nope, "Don't watch Natsu!"

"Aw come on, Mira will be walking into the kitchen to start breakfast anytime now," Natsu whispered back but obediently looked away, realizing how upset Lucy was getting.

Like clockwork, they heard the kitchen's swinging door open and Mira drop her coffee mug, "Ahhh!"

They looked back into the kitchen.

Mira screamed and ran from the kitchen.

Evergreen laughed and Elfman struggled to simultaneously chase his elder sister and pull up his pants at once.

Lucy watched Natsu clench both of hands over his mouth, trying desperately not to laugh, his eyes watering from the pure struggle of it.

Lucy felt absolutely terrible. And crawled out of the vent without a word to Natsu.


	10. UPDATE

Hey guys, I've been MIA on here for awhile because i had been going through som terrible depression. Someone gave me the advice to try and write an original story to help dig myself out of my sadness by writing the craziest story I could. I did just that. It will be coming out on Amazon on Marh 31st. It's called Dragon Gladiators and my name is Zara Stark. I hope I still have some fans here that want to try it out. You can pre-order it now. I'm busy working on the sequel of it now. Thank you guys for always supporting me.


End file.
